villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:MenInBlak/PE Removal: Whiterose
What is the work? Mr. Robot is a USA Network series about the talented but mentally ill hacker Elliot Alderson and his alternate personality Mr. Robot, who uses his hacking skills to take down the "top one of the top one percent", the "people who play god without permission". In season 1, Elliot and his organization Fsociety cooperate with a fellow vigilante hacking organization known as "Dark Army" with similar goals. However, it turns out that DA is lead by the most corrupt person in the world, known as "Whiterose", and DA is just a way to masquerade her real activities. Whiterose's real name is Zhi Zhang, the minister of state security in China. Upon discovering who Whiterose really is, Elliot tries taking down Whiterose. Roughly a month ago, the fourth and final season of the show finished. So now I'm going to talk about one of the series biggest P.E.'s in past seasons. So, who is Whiterose? Whiterose is the founder of an Illuminati-like organization called "Deus group" by Philip Price who is a member of the organization. Since then, she has been working on an unknown project and has been manipulated and murdered people to accomplish her projects. The deus group consists of the richest and most powerful people in the world, and its main goal on the surface is to keep on ruling the world by assembling their riches and power. But as I said, Whiterose has her own hidden agenda with the organization. What does she do? Some of the worst things she does is; ordering a FBI shootout killing a bunch of people; committing the Stage 2 attack which is one of the worst terrorist attacks in the world ending in thousands of deaths; ordering Iranian former Fsociety members Mobley & Trenton to be murdered in order to frame Stage 2 on Iran; ordering her FBI contact Santiago to be murdered; ordering Stage 2 participant Angela who was planning on vengeance for manipulating her into Stage 2 to be murdered; personally murdering fellow Deus group member Philip Price for betraying her; ordering a massacre at a bunch of FBI Agents who tried arresting her. So in short, her body count is huge. Why should she be cut? Well, she does get a redeeming factor in season 4. We find out that her true goal is to open the door to a parallel universe, were "thing's are better". But we also find out about her past. Apparently, Whiterose, as a young woman, was having a relationship with a kind man named Chen. They wanted to marry, but Chen's family forced him to marry someone else. Whiterose was a candidate of becoming ambassador in the US which would give them the availability to escape China and they could marry there, but Whiterose never got the job. But she did get the job as minister of state security, promising Chen that she can change the society from the inside. Chen at first seems happy, but ends up committing suicide by slitting his throat. The blood spills at some white roses that Chen gave Whiterose, making them red. "The world will never be good enough", Chen says before committing suicide. This seems to really have changed Whiterose. Throughout the series, she doesn't accept people telling her to "have patience". Before he died, Chen told Whiterose, "if someone is asking for your patience, they're asking for you to surrender". So yeah. Heinous Standard Whiterose has the most resources of any villain in the series, but also the highest body count. No one is even close to the thousands of people Whiterose has murdered. So easily passes there. Conclusion Whiterose isn't well-intentioned, she's a delusional mass murderer. However... I can't see past the thing with Chen. I'm gonna say cut. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Removal Proposals Category:Finished Removals